The Mark of Athena
by Bookdiver
Summary: The seven are here, and together. Danger follows them everywhere. The question of "who will live" stays in the air. I do not own the series, but I am writing it the way I see it should be. Hope you enjoy!
1. I Percy

**HI this is my first story on Fanfic, so it would help if you would review, and help me out.**

**Thanks- Bookdiver**

* * *

I. Percy

Percy's day was going great before Reyna's dogs went loose. So, when the giant warship landed in Camp Jupiter, everyone got tense, as in like so tense that some people fell over in because they were locking their knees so tight. Percy, however, felt at ease. It was like he was going to see his long lost family, and he was excited. Then he rethought the whole family thing, when he remembered that some of the people to be landing he wouldn't know, so maybe it felt as though they were a long lost family that had kids that you didn't know about and needed to meet.

The doors of the ship opened, and out came a tall blond boy, that was a bit too handsome, Percy wondered if he could possibly be Annabeth's new boyfriend. Percy's shoulders slumped, as the excitement drained out of him. Then Percy saw the one he remembered walk out of the warship. She looked around the camp slowly, as if taking in every angle, to check if it was safe to let more of her comrades out. Her eyes slid in Percy's direction, and stopped, getting wide. She turned toward the ship giving the OK signal, and walked slowly towards his direction, and automatically forgot everything around her. Soon her strides got longer and her movements faster, until she was running full speed at Percy. Percy opened his arms and Annabeth jumped in them. He spun her around and set her on the ground giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Annabeth." He breathed.

"Where the heck have you been, for eight months?"

"Around."

Annabeth nodded her head with understanding, then as if she finally realized that there were other people besides each other, grabbed Percy's hand and ran him towards the ship. Percy's head was buzzing out of the pure joy of being in her presence. Percy squeezed her hand and stopped right next to the ship, and saw that more people had gotten out of the ship. One he recognized as the commander of the Argo II. He had messy dark hair, pointed ears, and a smile that made you know he couldn't be trusted with anything that involved wires.

Annabeth tapped the elfish boy's shoulder, who turned around toward Percy, and broke out in a grin.

"Is this the all powerful, most awesome, boyfriend of Annabeth?" Percy opened his mouth to protest, but Elf boy cut him off, "Well I am the all powerful, super mechanic, and commander of the Argo II, but you can just call me Mr. Leo Valdez, or Supreme Awesomeness."

"Okay, nice to meet you, I am Percy."

"Hey, repair boy, don't scare them." Said a pretty girl with choppy brown hair who had just walked up, while playfully smacking Leo on the head."

Annabeth looked over at Percy to see if there was any reaction on his face from the unexpected arival of a beautiful girl, and was satisfied to see that there was no change of expression on his face.

"Okay Pipes." Leo said with a grin.

"Don't call me that." she said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever you say your highness."

"Just shut up and go get Jason, I think you have scared Percy quite enough." Then turning towards Percy, she said, "Hi, I am Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, or Venus."

"So when did you guys get to camp?"

"Well, we got there, about eight months ago."

"Oh…" Percy turned towards Annabeth and whispered in her ear, "If you and that boy,"He pointed in blond boy's direction, "Are together, I understand, and will peacefully step away, if that will make you happy."

"What? You think that after I look for you, for months, and are worried sick out of my brain that I would go for someone else!" Annabeth was yelling now.

"No, I didn't mean-"

"You think that I would give away the most perfect boyfriend so that I could get someone else, just to feel loved! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? I AM ANNABETH CHASE, AND I LOVE YOU, AND WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU UNDEFENDED!" Annabeth screamed, but now her voice dropped to one only Percy could hear, "That is why I took that dagger for you during the titian war; I really love you, even when you didn't know it." She kissed Percy on the cheek, and everyone applauded, so Percy went for a better kiss on the lips.

They broke away, being sure that their hands stayed locked together as they turned to face the crowed. The blond boy came up to Percy and held out his hand, "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, or Zeus if you will."

Percy shook the boys hand. He felt greatful that he wouldn't have to be upset at Jason for stealing his girlfriend.

"Grace? Why does that sound like my friend Thalia's last name? Wait, are you by any chance related to her? Oh, and welcome back to Camp Jupiter."

Jason looked at Annabeth, as if asking her weather he could tell him. Annabeth nodded, so Jason took a deep breath and answered Percy's question, "Thanks, and yes, I am related to Thalia. Oh, I see you are praetor, congrats."

Percy's eyes got wide. "You can have your position as praetor back; I don't want to take it from you."

"It's okay, but thanks."

Percy smiled at Jason, and knew they would get along, at least well enough._ Oh right, I forgot._ Percy turned to face the crowed, "Warriors of Camp Jupiter, may I present to you, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, and Jason Grace from Camp Half blood."

* * *

**So that was my first chapter, sorry that it was a bit short, but that felt like a good place to end it, oh and I am sorry that I haven't put in the dogs part yet, but it will be in chapters yet to come.**

**Pls review.**

**Expect my next chapter in a few weeks.**


	2. II Jason

**Hey, here is my second chapter, I wasn't getting many reviews, so I hope that you like this one.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Bookdiver**

* * *

II.

Jason

Jason was so glad to be back, but slightly embarrassed that Percy had thought that he was Annabeth's new boyfriend. He thought that Percy was a cool enough guy though. Jason looked over at Percy, who seemed to know his way around camp pretty well. Percy looked at Jason, and asked him if he wanted to give anyone else a tour. Jason thanked him and told him he would take Piper, and that Hazel and Frank would come with him. Percy nodded and thanked him.

"Wait Jason," Percy called. "I just want to tell you that your cabin hasn't been used. You know the praetor one, so you can still use it."

"Oh… Thank you."Jason said shocked, and realized that Percy Jackson is a humble guy, and isn't thirsty for power, defiantly not Roman.

Percy turned away and headed the other way with Annabeth and Leo, but the last things Jason heard him say was, "I need to change out of this toga. It is totally not comfortable." Jason chuckled, remembering that used to be one of the reasons he hadn't liked being praeator.

Jason turned toward his tourists and clapped his hands together, "You guys ready to see Camp Jupiter?"

* * *

Jason talked all about the history of Rome, but was glad that Hazel and Frank were there to fill in all the parts he missed, he wouldn't want to be embarrassed, especially in front of Piper. _Man why does she have to be so beautiful. _Jason shook that thought out of his head and continued the tour; Piper always seemed to have the perfect questions for each section of architecture, or any specific building. Jason always answered slowly, and made sure he always looked a smidge to the side of her face. To avoid melting into her gaze. He was afraid that he would become mesmerized by the ever changing color of her eyes.

Hazel and Frank always seemed to be whispering, or exchanging worried glances for some unknown reason, when not filling in for Jason.

Jason only managed to catch a few words from their conversation.

"Leo... Sammy... Valdez...Grandson...Doors..."

Along the tour they visited the temples. Frank and Hazel decided to go visit their parents temples, and told Jason and Piper that they would catch up to them later.

Once they left, Jason automatically felt self conscious.

"So…" Jason began.

"Wow, this place is amazing Jason. I always wanted to travel to Rome, and this is pretty close."

Jason looked at Piper, and made the mistake of looking into her eyes, and was instantly hypnotized.

"Jason," she seemed distant.

"Jason!" her voice sounded desperate.

"JASON, WAKE UP!" Her voice was layered with urgency and magic.

Jason suddenly snapped out of his daze, and his vision cleared. He looked into Piper's eyes again, but wasn't sucked into them. "Yes Piper?"

"Thank goodness you are alright." Piper put her arms around Jason and gave him a tight hug, then realizing what she was doing let go. She looked to the floor, her face getting red.

Jason also looked away, his face burning.

"So… are you ready to finish the tour?" Jason said quickly.

"Yes, I am ready."

* * *

Jason finished the tour quickly, so they sat down on a bench while he asked about how she liked camp so far.

"I like it, it is beautiful, but… Camp Half-Blood seems more like my home."

"I understand what you mean, but in my case the other way around."

They were silent for awhile, listening to the sounds around them.

"This camp seems more like a war ground than Camp Half-Blood to me. I mean, it seems so much more military and orderly, not exactly the kind of environment I would like to surround myself in all the time."

Jason was silent, he now understood why he had liked Camp Half-Blood so much, everything seemed so chill. You know calm and easy going.

Jason heard something coming up behind them, and stood up. He breathed out when he saw it was only Percy, Annabeth, and Leo. Leo had a mischievous glint in his eye as he said, "Dude, the Field of Mars is totally awesome."

Jason walked over to Percy and whispered, "What did he do?"

"Leo had made a little bomb, and lit it."

Jason's eyes got wide, "What happened?" Jason didn't even bother whispering this time.

Percy shrugged his shoulders, "It blew up, but it only had a one foot radius, so no one got hurt."

Piper walked towards Leo and bopped him on the head. "Seriously, why did you do that, we could have gotten in a ton of trouble."

Leo rolled his eyes, and said, "Trust me no one was there, and it would have blown up better if I had had more gun powder."

Piper sighed. "So how did you guys like the tour?"

"It was amazing, "Annabeth exclaimed, her eyes wide with excitement. "The architecture was incredible, all the angles seemed to be put in perfectly, the buildings are all sturdy, and the material was priceless. I think I might put some of those designs in Olympus." Percy smiled and squeezed Annabeth's hand, with pride and affection.

Frank and Hazel, who had just walked by, exchanged confused expressions.

"She is an architect for Olympus." Percy explained.

"Oh, that's cool," Frank said slowly.

Awhile later, a scarecrow looking boy ran towards them, obviously Octavian, an evil grin stretched across his face.

"Well, looks like you new folks have managed to do a terrible thing on your first day."

Leo thinking Octavian ment the bomb studdered, "I... um... didn't... really-"

"I am surprised you survived while you were doing it."

"You seem too excited for this to be good, what has happened?"Jason spit out.

"I can't believe you guys have managed to help Reyna's dogs escape, and still speak to me in such a tone."

"What do you mean Reyna's dogs have escaped, they are loyal to only her?" Percy asked.

"I mean, just that."

* * *

**Hi, it is me again. I hope you liked the second chapter.**

**Sorry, that it is abit slow, but trust me more action is on the way.**

**Please review, It would make my day.**


	3. III Frank

**Hey, it is me again. Even though I didn't get many reviews, I decided to write a new chapter, for the people that did review.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one so far is my favorite. Hope you like it as much as I do.**

**-Bookdiver**

* * *

III.

Frank

The first thing they did was run. Well, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and Piper did anyways. Frank, Hazel and Leo, more like jogged. Frank knew that Hazel was going slower just because of him. _Hey, it's not my fault that in human form I'm slow and clumsy. _Frank thought defensively. Leo however was going slower just so he could build a walking talking robot better than he could when running.

Frank who was watching Leo whispered to Hazel, "Talk about multitasking." Hazel snorted. Leo looked up, as if finally acknowledging that someone else was there.

"Oh, hey guys." Leo said looking around. "Where did Percy and Annabeth go?"

"They ran off to find Reyna," Hazel answered.

"Oh, I better go find them."Leo said sprinting to where Percy and Jason had went.

Frank and Hazel kept jogging; their footsteps were in sync, Frank's loud hard steps, and Hazel's soft light steps. The silence was comfortable, not awkward.

Frank's thoughts weren't directed towards the dog problem, but the Leo/Sammy problem. _What if he really is Sammy… or if Hazel likes him more than me… I will try to help her like me better, besides she knows my deadly secret, and is keeping more than that safe._

Hazel probably sensing Frank's thoughts said huffing because of running, "Frank, I don't think he is Sammy. They look alike, but Leo's eyes are a slightly different shape. I mean not as though I spent a lot of time looking in his eyes but…" Hazel trailed off blushing.

"It's okay, I get it," Frank said quietly.

"Sorry Frank, it's just... It's complicated." Hazel said to the floor, her shoulder's sagging.

Frank automatically felt terrible and wanted to say sorry, but they had finally caught up to the others, who were deep in a conversation with Reyna.

"I promise it wasn't them, "Percy defended. "We didn't even see your dogs, at least the people I took didn't. What about you Jason?"

"No, we didn't either."

"I am not blaming you," Reyna said in her leader tone. "But if we don't find Argentum and Aurum, the whole camp could be in danger. They only listen to me and have run away, this means we are in even more trouble. If they have become disloyal to me, I doubt they will be loyal to anyone."

"We need a plan," Frank said. Everyone seemed to just realize that he was there, and turned to look at him. "And I think I might have one."

Frank looked over at Reyna looking for the permission to continue. "Please precede, Frank Zhang." Reyna said solemnly.

So Frank started carefully laying out the plan.

* * *

"Do you think it will work?" Hazel asked nervously.

"I don't know," said Reyna. "But it is the only plan we have." Turning to Frank Reyna said, "Will it work, Frank Zhang?"

Frank seeming surprised that Reyna was consulting him for anything took a deep breath and said, "I sure hope so."

* * *

Frank was fast. As in not humanly fast. Well, that's because he wasn't human at the moment, he was a wolf. _Thank you teacher for the research paper on wolfs._ He thought as he was running. He felt so alive and free that he wanted to howl at the non-existent moon, but he remembered the plan and restraint himself.

Along the road Frank caught a metallic sent. Frank slowed down tracing the scent. _It could be swords, but then again it could be the dogs. _

Soon Frank found that in certain places the scent was stronger when in others really faint. The dogs probably stopped in some areas and were moving in others. FLASH.

Frank squinted his eyes, but it was gone, so he followed the flashes of light. Frank saw two figures walking next to each other. Then they stopped automatically. One was silver, the other gold. They turned toward Frank, bared their teeth, and squinted their shiny, small, red eyes.

They paused for a second as if being held back by some invisible force then charged. Frank, who was expecting this, howled the sound of alert.

He waited, but no one came, but the dogs kept charging. _Great, I have to fight._

Frank growled, as they circled each other, a few occasional swipes of claws, but they continued to circle. Neither the dogs, nor Frank could figure out which was dominating the show down, but kept on trying.

Soon the circle stopped when they heard the sound of feet. All the metal dogs' ears turned toward the sound, but they did not stop staring down Frank.

Reyna walked near the dogs, but not so close as to be in the attacking range.

"Aurum, Argentum come here," Reyna commanded. The dogs did not budge. "Come here now!" Reyna tried again. But the dogs seemed to hear something new because their ears turned, and they got out of their attack stance.

"Good boys, now come here," Reyna said gently, but the dogs wouldn't respond. They gave Frank one more evil glare before they turned around and ran away.

"Zhang, go follow them."

Frank nodded his dog head and ran off in the dogs' direction. Frank didn't stop until he recognized where they were, the camp borders. Either the dogs didn't know this, or they didn't care because they kept running until they were out of the camp. Frank didn't peruse, he knew that once outside the camp, they could be anywhere.

Frank changed back into his human form, and walked back to the others. Hazel was the first to spot him, she ran to meet him, "Did you get them?"

Frank shook his head and walked glumly to Reyna.

"Did you find them?" she asked.

"Yes." Frank said tiredly.

"Well, where are they?" Reyna said impatiently.

"Outside the camp borders, I couldn't follow them out there." Frank whispered.

Reyna's expression was blank as she said, "Get some rest, you must be tired. All of us should get some rest."

Everyone nodded as they headed off to their beds.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I really don't think I will keep writing it if I don't get more reviews to boost my confidence.**

**Please review.**

**I thank whoever does for taking the time to review.**

**And if you don't, thanks for reading this far at least.**


	4. IV Piper

**Sorry it has taken so long! I had homework, exams, other stories, moving, packing, and alot of changing ideas.**

**So I am sorry.**

**This chapter also is pretty short, but it felt like a good place to stop it.**

**Please review, and enjoy.**

**-Bookdiver**

* * *

IV. Piper

Piper's conscience was slowly swimming to the surface, when she heard whispers.

"Is it ready?" said a voice that sounded like Annabeth's.

"It should be ready by noon," answered another voice, this one sounded strangely like the scarecrow looking boy. Octavian?

"Well we don't have much time." Annabeth's voice whispered fervently.

"I know," snapped the voice of Octavian, a little too loud.

Piper stayed deathly still in her bed, trying to capture every word. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself. Besides they might say some important information.

"My mother has a mission for me," Annabeth whispered, "she said that what you will give to me will help me find the Mark of Athena."

Octavian chuckled. "We all know the Mark of Athena is just a myth-"

"Yes," Annabeth hissed, "but aren't we?"

Piper couldn't help but wonder why Annabeth would ever speak to such and annoying, pessimistic person as Octavian, well, of what Piper knew of him.

"Yes, but… why… I mean are you going to go on the quest to Rome with the others?" Octavian asked slowly.

"Yes I am… that is if I am one of the seven." Annabeth answered. "Percy would probably want me to go. Besides, "Piper imagined Annabeth to be shrugging her shoulders, "my mother said that if I got into the quest there would be an opportunity for _me_ to complete her quest for the Mark of Athena."

"Okay… well, be careful. I hope your quest goes well." Octavian took a while to answer. "Oh and if you need any help, feel free to ask."

"Wow… thank you, I will remember that." Annabeth said surprised. "We will try to be careful, but you know how demigod life is, it is hard to be safe."

Octavian chuckled, but didn't answer.

Piper heard footsteps walk away, and almost opened her eyes, but stopped when he voices came back.

"By the way Octavian," Annabeth yelled from afar, "why do you always act so mean and grouchy around people?"

There was a long pause before Octavian answered.

"It is… a long story…" Octavian hesitated, "I might tell you it later, that is if you don't die by then."

Annabeth laughed.

"Bye" Annabeth yelled.

"Bye." Octavian whispered so quietly that Piper knew that Annabeth didn't hear it.

He stood there for a few minutes, and then Piper heard his footsteps slowly crunch away.

Piper stayed still for a few minutes to make sure the coast was clear before she opened her eyes. She sat up stretched her arms and slung her legs over the side of her bed.

_What was that about?_ She thought to herself.

Piper stood up and walked over to her blue back pack. She got out a simple blue t-shirt and jean shorts. Piper wasn't entirely sure if the kids from the Roman camp would be offended if she wore her Camp Half-Blood orange t-shirt.

Piper did one more stretch before yawning and taking out her hair brush and going into the bathroom.

Piper loved brushing her hair. It made all the worries and mistakes of the days before fade away. Piper was never one to primp, but she usually spent a good five minutes doing her hair. It may not sound like much, but for her it was.

Once Piper was done brushing, she started putting her hair up in its usual due. While she was doing her hair she thought of Jason, and how his hair glistened in the sun, and his expression stayed solemn. Piper wished to know why he seemed to be avoiding her since they had returned to the Roman camp. They were forced together in many things since then, yet they still seemed so far apart. Piper shrugged her shoulders and put her stuff away.

As she walked out of the giant warship, she ran straight into Jason.

"Humph! Oh, sorry!" Piper said turning red.

"No, it was my fault!" Jason answered back, also turning red.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked.

"Oh… I was actually going to find you." Jason answered brushing his shirt off.

Piper looked at what he was wearing, and saw that he was back to his purple t-shirt and jeans, the outfit he wore when Piper first met him.

_Wait, it isn't often that Jason goes looking for me…_ Piper thought.

"So, what do you need to tell me?" Piper guessed.

Jason looked offended as he answered, "Reyna has called for a meeting in the Senate House, we are going to talk about the Prophesy of Seven and vote on the seven who will embark on this journey."

"Okay, I guess we will be going then. By the way, why aren't you dressed up in your dress like thing?"

Jason laughed, "It is called a tunic, and it is not a dress. And Reyna decided that we can't have three praetors so she would be the only one to be praetor at this meeting."

"Oh… I am sorry. How do you feel about that?" Piper asked.

Piper and Jason's feet unconsciously started to walk in the direction of the Senate House.

"Well, Percy I have to say looked relieved." Jason answered. "I felt… I don't know, kind of- I have never felt this way before when giving up power- glad."

"That is…good, I guess." Piper answered slowly.

"Wait!" Piper paused, "What time does the meeting start?"

"At eight thirty, why?" Jason asked confused.

"Because it is…" Piper looked at Jason's watch, "eight twenty five, and the Senate House is about ten minutes walking, away."

"Oh!" Jason grabbed Piper's hand and ran in the direction of the Senate House.

* * *

**Hey did you like the slight twist to the story?**

**Okay, big twist, but I like it.**

**Please review!**

**I hope you liked it.**

**What is the Mark of Athena?**

**Review, and guess, tell me what you think it is.**

**bye**

**-Bookdiver**


	5. V Leo

**Hey it is Bookdiver! I am sorry it took so long, but I had school, moving, vacation, and summer. It has been a long year.**

**I hope you like it. Please review!**

* * *

V. Leo

Leo looked around the room excitedly. _Wait a second… Where are Jason and Piper?_ He looked at the clock.

Five minutes late. They were _five_ minutes late. Oh Reyna would have their heads (not literally of course) Leo didn't know why but he was nervous, and excited. He looked over at Reyna at the plat formed stage. She was defiantly pretty, but way out of his league, but that wasn't what bothered Leo. There was some sort of glint in her eyes that was similar to what Khoine had in her eyes when she was taking Jason and Piper to Boreas. _What is it…betrayal...no...?Secret…maybe… _Before Leo could think about it anymore Jason and Piper ran inside hand in hand, gasping for breath.

Before they'd entered the room Leo had been thinking about gluing everyone to their seats with some extra sticky invisible glue, but then thought that unwise because they were only guests at the camp, he didn't want to blow their neutrality before a whole day had passed anyways.

_Wow look at that cute daughter of Venus over there. I think she is looking at me! Nope never mind. She was looking at that one blonde dude._

Reyna pounded her t gavel on the table to silence everyone. "Attention everyone, all in favor of starting the meeting say 'I'.

"I!" was echoed in the great room.

"Eye" Leo shouted a bit too late.

"Okay, so you all know why we are here. The _gra_-I mean Greeks have arrived to unite the camps, and-

"Kick some Giant's butts!" Shouted someone from the crowed.

"Yeah! And send Gaea to—"

"That is quite enough!" Reyna shouted. She composed herself and continued. "Anyways one of the problems we are faced with is the choosing of who will be going on the quest. Here is the Prophesy of Seven:

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm to fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

Now here are our options, please stand if your name is called:"

"Jason Grace of Camp Jupiter, son of Jupiter!" Jason stood, no emotion crossed his face.

"Octavian of Camp Jupiter, son of Apollo!" Octavian stood, looking smug. A few boos came from the crowd.

"Frank Zhang of Camp Jupiter, son of Mars!" Frank stood, but no matter what, he still looked like a baby face.

"Hazel Levesque of Camp Jupiter, daughter of Pluto!" Hazel stood, a grave look on her face.

"Reyna of Camp Jupiter, daughter of Bellona!" Reyna was already standing, and remained looking the same.

"Percy Jackson of Camp Half-Blood, son of Nep-Poseidon!" Unlike the others Percy stood and smiled.

"Annabeth Chase of Camp Half-Blood, daughter of Athena!" Annabeth stood and took Percy's hand smiling.

"Piper McLean of Camp Half-Blood, daughter of Aphrodite!" Piper smiled and her radiance glowed around the room.

"Leo Valdez of Camp Half-Blood, son of Hephaestus!" Leo stood, and gave his best smile, directed mostly toward the beautiful daughters of Venus in the room, but of course didn't tell anyone that.

Leo was afraid he wouldn't get picked to go on the quest. I mean Leo had no desire to die, but he had a feeling that he had an important role in this, besides he is the Supreme Commander of the Argo II! I mean he built the spanking hot war machine! Leo nodded, as though he was just the most awesome guy you may ever look at in your life.

Reyna looked over at him and rolled her eyes, muttering about how boys were so immature.

"Now we will—"Reyna started, but stopped when the door opened with a gust of wind. There at the door was Apollo smiling his blinding smile. He strided in to Octavian and whispered in his ear. Octavian nodded and sat down grimly. Apollo turned toward the audience and smiled holding up his hands as if to stop the nonexistent applause. Everyone just gapped at him in surprise and amazement.

"Hello demigods, especially my sons and daughters. I hate to inform you that this meeting is now officially over." Some people grumbled and walked away. "Now Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, and Piper come with me.

.* .* .* .*

Leo had to sprint to keep up with Apollo, who was practically flying. He could see Percy, Jason, Reyna and Annabeth in front of him jogging at a nice steady pace as though they had been doing it all their life. Leo was just trying not to get a heart attack, let alone run fast. Leo looked back panting and saw Hazel. He couldn't believe that he hadn't looked for her, nor paid attention to her at the meeting. She was pretty with her curly dark golden brown hair bouncing in the air, and the bright sparkle in her eyes. Leo knew that this was the girl for him, but then again most beautiful girls that are totally out of his league were. Leo noticed that Hazel seemed more relaxed than Reyna. He liked that a lot. What he didn't like was how protective Frank acted towards her. Like he was boss of her life. _Dude you don't control her life, what are you her big brother. Besides your like three years older._

Leo also noticed that Hazel seemed to give him weird looks, or staring at him. _Maybe she is kind of into me_. Leo grinned at her and cocked and eyebrow. Hazel blushed. _Oops Frank is glaring, oooh I am so scared._ Leo taunted in his mind.

Leo turned around and rolled his eyes.

Leo hadn't noticed Apollo had stopped, and ran straight into Jason

"Umph,"said Leo.

"Oww Leo!" Jason hissed.

"Sorry." Leo whispered with an impish grin on his face.

"Alright everyone," Apollo turned toward them, "So your ship is there and get on your quest. By the way Reyna I am not sorry that I dragged you here, but someone had to know where they went, and I thought you should know that they left the most. Reyna, I need to do the job of staying here to help join the camps. Bye and good luck. Apollo winked and disappeared.

* * *

**I know it isn't very long, but this felt like a good place to stop it.**

**Please review.**

**Review.**

**Please.**

**At least read it.**

**Please.**

**-Bookdiver**


	6. VI Hazel

**Hazel VI**

As soon as Hazel entered the ship her heart stopped. Leo ran in front of everyone and grinned while stretching out his arms.

"Welcome to the Argo II." Leo said with a devilish grin. "I, the Supreme Commander of pure Awesomeness and the Argo II, will be giving you a tour of this ship, and show you to your rooms."

The meeting room was huge, like you could fit six grown elephants in there and still have room to walk around in. The ship hadn't looked that big on the outside. There was a springy soft golden carpet covering the whole room. There were couches and chairs, even a beanbag corner. There was a small kitchen corner, and a small fire pit in the center of the room, it was probably enchanted so it wouldn't spread.

Hazel felt at home in that room. She unconsciously took of her shoes before entering the room, and sat down on one of the couches. Taking off her shoes in a house was just a habit of hers. Surprisingly many of the other demigods followed her lead, some sitting on the beanbags or chairs. Frank sat in the chair next to Hazel.

Hazel found it very awkward to have him sitting right next to her, but didn't say anything. Over the last few days Frank had been acting very protective over her. Since Leo had come, he had seemed kind of… jealous?

"Well I guess you all like it." Leo's voice said, drawing Hazel out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I love it," Hazel said quietly.

Leo turned towards her and his expression changed. There was something in his eyes that told Hazel that he was really glad that she liked it. It was a lot like one of the looks Sammy had given her one Christmas when he bought her a charm bracelet. They broke eye contact when Frank gave Leo a menacing glare. Then Leo started telling everyone about how Annabeth had helped him come up with the designs.

Frank gave Hazel a concerned look, and went back to listening to the speech. After a few minutes they all stood up to look at their bedrooms. Annabeth, Piper and Jason trailed off to go to their rooms, and waved the others along. Hazel, Leo, Frank and Percy went to the first bedroom, which just so happened to be Frank's.

The room was medium sized, and had a wilderness look to it. The bedspread looked like large leaves were laid across each other. The wall looked like a forest that you could walk right into. The beanbags looked like giant mushrooms, and the light looked like the sun. When Leo turned off the light it started glowing like the moon. Frank looked amazed. Hazel could see that he loved it. Frank stayed in his room while everyone else went to the next room.

The next room was Percy's. It was under the sea themed. The air had the salty sea breeze smell. His bed was all lumpy, and when Percy sat on it, it moved like a water bed. The walls looked like the ocean, fish were swimming all around (literally, it was like a TV screen), there were even a few sharks. Hanging on the ceiling there were weird horse-fish creatures. The beanbags in his room were shaped like clams, and there was seaweed curling up the sides of the table. On the table there was what appeared to be a giant horn; Hazel assumed it was the Minotaur's. The floor looked and felt like a sandy beach. Percy looked at home. He stayed sitting on his bed looking at his room as they went on to the next room.

Hazel's room was dark, but a comfortable dark. Small amounts of light came from the jewels and minerals, sparkling from the walls and floor. Her bed frame was made with a dark wood. The comforter was a plain dirt brown, but when moved, it shimmered in a rainbow of colors. Hazel automatically fell in love with her room.

"It's beautiful." Hazel whispered.

"I am glad you like it." Leo said quietly. "You and Frank were difficult. I didn't know how to make your rooms in a way that you would like, I didn't even know who was coming, so I guessed what I thought would be best. Annabeth told me what Percy would like, so that was easy."

Then there was the soft tinkling of a bell.

"Well I guess it is time for takeoff, you coming on deck or are you staying down here?"

"I guess I will go on deck." Hazel said sadly, she didn't wish to leave her room. But Hazel did need to ask Leo about Sammy…

They walked up to the deck, and Leo walked over to the wheel. He got out a radio like thing and a headset, and started to speak into it.

"Okay people, we are preparing for takeoff, so if you are not sitting down or holding on to something that won't move, I suggest you do so." Leo had an excited gleam in his eyes as he counted down the seconds for takeoff. Hazel walked over to a metal beam and held on tight preparing for takeoff.

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Takeoff!" Leo shouted into the head set. The ship lurched, and started straight into the air. Hazel lost her grip and flew backwards and into a chair that automatically strapped her in with a seatbelt._Smart Leo,_ Hazel thought, _of course he thought of everything_. Hazel leaned her head back against the chair, trying to relax, and closed her eyes. She dozed off for a few minutes before she heard someone sit in the chair right next to her. Hazel opened her eyes to see that it was Leo.

"Oh, hi Leo." Hazel yawned.

"Hi, how are you?" Leo asked in that awkward trying-to-make-conversation way.

"I am fine, but kind of drained, you know what I mean?" Hazel answered honestly. Hazel looked at his hand and saw that he was building some sort of contraption, but he wasn't even thinking about it or looking at it. Hazel's mouth was unhinged in awe. Leo looked at Hazel, and then saw she was looking at his hands, so he looked at them too. He seemed surprised that he had been building anything. He crammed the stuff he had been building in one of his many pockets, and stuffed his hands in his roomy jacket couldn't help herself,

"What's in all those pockets?"

"Um… well I have some nuts, bolts, screws, a few tacks, a pack of nails, and some pipe cleaners. I have more than that, but can't name it all." Leo said patting his pockets. "Most importantly," Leo said wiggling his eyebrows in a mischievous fashion, "I have my magic tool belt." He pointed to the tool belt around his waist.

"How is it magic?" Hazel asked

"Well…it makes all women within a one mile radius fall desperately in love with me." Leo said grinning. For a moment he looked exactly like Sammy did when he was telling a huge unbelievable lie.

"Really?" Hazel asked because considering the way all the girls at Camp Jupiter had ignored him, she would have thought otherwise.

"No!" Leo answered laughing. "It gives me any tool I might need to use, as long as it isn't magical, or too big. But… I wish it did make some girls fall in love with me. That would be great."

"Really?" Hazel asked again. She hopedfalls ant the type of guy who fell in love with _every_ lady he saw.

"No, that would be too many ladies even for me. Besides, I don't want some ninety year old going head over heels for me! That would be awkward!"

Hazel laughed. The ship started to shake, softly at first, then more violently. Leo jumped out of his chair, and ran to the wheel and took control.

Hazel grabbed onto the arms of her chair. The window had been smashed by some strange force, which was weird because the windows were bullet proof and were nearly impossible to smash. Then a creature's figure had formed in the hole. It looked almost human, but then again it didn't, it's form shimmered, and you could never see it quite clearly. The rain from outside started to come in. Then the creature stopped right in front of Hazel.

"Hello girl." The creature displayed its blinding smile.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, more action is on the way!**

**Try to guess who the creature is, send me a PM or Review with your guess.**

**Please review!**

**Next chapter's POV will be... I will not tell.**

**- Bookdiver**


	7. VII Leo

**Leo VII**

Leo turned around at the sound of an unfortunately familiar voice. He saw the person who had been haunting his dreams since before he'd found out he was a demigod, Dylan. His smile as blinding as ever, and his body like a see through mist. The only difference was that now, you could see volts of electricity swimming in and out of his misty body.

Dylan was hovering over Hazel, his smile was causing Hazel to squint. Dylan pointed his finger at Hazel, and Leo knew what he was going to do next. He was going to electrify her. Only two people on this ship had any chance of surviving that. One was Percy, the other, Jason.

Leo closed his eyes, trying to figure out a plan. First things first, someone had to steer the warship. Leo walked over to the masthead, who just so happened to be his old friend, Festus.

"Festus," Leo whispered fervently, "Can you steer the Argo II while I an gone?"

Festus did a series of clicks, creeks, and whirs in answer.

"Thanks, your the best." Leo said gratefully.

Festus did some more clicks and creeks as if saying "I know."

Leo's mind was turning. What to do...What to do...

On the floor next to a table there was a plate. Not any special plate, just a plate. Then Leo got an idea. He knew he didn't have a great chance of killing Dylan until Jason or Percy arrived though. But he could distract Dylan.

Leo ran to the table, picked up the plate, and threw it at Dylan. The plate hit Dylan. Dylan turned to Leo.

"Hahaha! You think you can save your friend. I can easily hurt you. Remember the Grand Canyon?" Dylan said with a smirk.

Unfortunately Leo remembered. He had flown over the edge, and was hanging on a ledge. Coach Hedge had to save him.

Dylan came up to Leo and punched him in the face, and it hurt like a lightning bolt. Sports danced in Leo's eyes. Leo shouted the cry of alarm, to warn the others.

Dylan turned back to Hazel and pointed his finger at her again. A volt of electricity escaped his body and was headed towards Hazel. Leo never thought at times like these, and he wasn't about to start, but one thing registered in his mind; Save Hazel. He jumped in front of Hazel.

The last thing Leo heard was a scream that said "no."

...

Leo's eyes opened to darkness, and the sound of sorrow. Someone was crying. Leo turned his head. He heard a voice,that sounded like Hazel.

"I can't loose you again!" she sobbed. "The first time was painful enough because I missed all that time we could have spent together, but now it tears my heart!" Leo could imagine the tears streaming down her face.

"Why did you have to save me!" she screamed. "Why?"

Leo finally registered that she was talking about him. She thought he was dead.

Leo tried to sit up, but pain circulated through his body so quick that he yelped in pain.

Hazel, who heard the sound came rushing towards Leo and sat next to the bed. She laid a hand on his head as if to check his temperature.

"Leo," Hazel's voice quivered, "How are you feeling?"

"Well to tell you the truth, I feel like crap. Please excuse my language."

Hazel who had started fanning herself in that shocked way, decided to excuse him, since he had just taken a bolt for her.

"What happened when I went out?" Leo asked while trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Piper came out to find out what all the noise was about." Hazel started. "The venti came after me again, but Jason stopped him. Piper talked to him about drowning himself, but he didn't listen, so Percy made a mini hurricane, and ended up making the venti disappear." Hazel said in a rush. Hazel walked over to the wall and turned on the lights, which showed her tear streaked face. Hazel looked at Leo and gasped.

"Leo," she said shakily. "You look normal."

"Yeah, we'll I don't feel normal. My body hurts like crazy." Leo said as if saying "your crazy."

"No Leo, you look...perfect, as in you aren't injured at all." Hazel said a shocked voice. It kind of hurt Leo's feelings.

"Well don't I always?" Leo said in a sarcastic tone.

Hazel rolled her eyes and attempted to smile. A shocked look flashed across her face, and then she automatically took Leo's hand in hers.

Leo raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Don't freak out okay." Hazel said shaking.

"Why would I-"

...

Leo's first reaction: freak out! Leo and Hazel were at a school.

Leo turned and looked at Hazel "You can teleport? That is so cool!"

Hazel put a finger to her lip to silence Leo, and pointed to the stairs leading to a playground. At first Leo was confused at what she was pointing at, then saw she was pointing at herself. Leo paled when he saw who was walking next to her. It was a boy, who looked like Leo. The boy had pointy ears, curly black hair, and an impish face.

As the other Hazel and other Leo walked down the steps a mob of girls flitted over to them surrounding them.

One of the girls, who was wearing enough makeup for a Halloween party, walked up to the other Hazel and said, "When are you and your witch mother going to leave this place, I mean seriously, no one wants you here." she smacked her gum.

"Lay off her, Margret." other Leo said stepping in between them.

"Oh, I am so scared!" she taunted. "The great Sammy Valdez coming to little witch girl's rescue. How sweet." the other girls in the pack giggled.

Sammy rolled his eyes, "Look, how about you and your little patrol leave us alone, an go on terrorizing someone else for a change." Leo was starting to like this Sammy guy, he was a good friend.

Margret snapped her gum, "Ooh do you see what I see? Our little Sammy has a crush!" everyone laughed. Sammy's controlled expression flickered. "Hey girls." Margret said with a smirk, "Let's leave these lovebirds alone. Bye-bye!" she said as she and her group walked by.,some patting Sammy on the head.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." other Hazel said as they went on their way.

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

The sene shimmered and vanished.

Hazel and Leo were in a small house. There was one baby in its mother's arms. Next to the mother was an old man. He had curly gray hair, and a mischievous smile. Leo guessed it was Sammy.

The lady he recognized. She looked like his mother. The baby in her arms he guessed was himself.

Leo's mom walked over to the old man, and handed the baby to him.

"Leo Valdez." his voice said softly. "I believe you are lucky." he gazed into baby Leo's eyes lovingly. "The fates have decided that you are to meet my first, and will forever be, love." The old man smiled. "Treat her well, if she truly had loved me, then I hope she will love you."

The old man turned to Leo's mom and handed the baby back. "Now I may truly rest in peace, I love you all, now and forever." he closed his eyes and didn't move again.

...

Leo and Hazel opened there eyes to find that they were holding hands, and that tears were flowing out of heir eyes. Normally Leo would be embarrassed if he cried in front of a girl, but no wasn't a normal time. Leo let go of Hazel's hand.

"Sammy was my grandfather." he said sadly.

Hazel was now sobbing.

"I am sorry Leo," Hazel sniffled standing up. "I will leave, leave you alone for a while."

"Okay if that is what you prefer..." but she was already gone.

Leo sat up in us bed. His whole body ached, but that didn't bother him at the moment. His grandfather was in love with Hazel? It wasn't really a question, it was obvious. Hazel love Sammy? Leo wasn't so sure about that one. His grandfather had said that if she had loved him, then she should love Leo too. Leo shivered when he thought of how Frank would react to that.

Leo tried to stand up, and nearly passed out in pain. Leo was never really good at following directions, so he kept walking, trying to think happy thoughts. Leo was one step from the door, when Jason opened the door in a bad mood. A spark of electricity ran its way through the door, and hit Leo right on the finger.

The world went black.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**It might take a bit longer for the next chapter, because I want to get ahead on the story "Reign of the Dead."**

**Try it out, you might like it.**

**Please review!**


End file.
